Sonic Generations Ianon Pop
by ianon2013
Summary: This is Sonic Gen with Ianon Pop


Sonic Generations 2 + Ianon Pop

After Sonic defeated Dr. Eggman in Egg Dragoon, Sonic and his friends were in a circle "okay, we did everything now but…where's the place where little Sonic and I have to defeat the Time Eater?" Sonic asked but Tails turned his head to the right "Sonic, there's another building!" Tails pointed out. "Ianon" the hedgehog and the human were facing each other eyes to eyes "do you know what it is?" Sonic asked "I can't tell but lets get closer" the little Sonic gave a nod for an agreement so everyone followed along 'I wonder what this place is?' the girl thought as she walked closer to the building with her friends and she remembered that terrifying moment that she'll never see her boyfriend again:

_***FLASHBACK***_

Ianon, Knuckles, and Rouge were talking together as the decorated the tree and table "hey Knuckles, do you think Sonic will love what we had done for him for his birthday?" as the fairy girl turned her head to her lover "I hope so, I bet he won't even be close to saying 'no', and besides, it is his birthday anyways"…"GUYS!" everyone turned their heads to a running fox "he'll be here *pant, pant, pant* any second!" Tails warned so we got to our positions and we saw Sonic coming this way 'oh shoot!' I transformed into my Enchantix form "hey guys, what's going on? You having a party or something?" '1, 2, 3'

"_**SURPRISE!"**_

Espio, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, and I pulled the strings to the confetti poppers "awwww, you guys" 'HE LIKES IT!' my brain popped of a reminder and I slapped my forehead. "Soda Pop, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked his girlfriend "I remembered that every year that a fairy's friend has a birthday, that fairy has to grant his/her's wish" Ianon noticed how quiet it was "Ianon, is that true?" the mythical creature looked at Sonic while everyone else looks at her "yes Sonic, it is" "well then, I wish-"

_***BOOM!***_

Everyone had their jaws dropped because everything was blown away and everything was ruined

"_**IANON!"**_

Everyone looked around at the mess then at the fairy girl with a dirty look "HEY! I didn't want to wish for that Ianon, why'd did you do it?" the fairy's mouth was agape and shocked as she was to blame "it wasn't me it was *GASP* THAT!" the girl pointed to a open hole as a strange creature crawled out of it and everyone was getting sucked into smaller holes except her and Sonic "KNUCKLES!" she flew in after Knuckles as he went into it then all became darkness

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

*LOUD JACKHAMMER SOUNDS* "IANON!" I was snapped out of my own thoughts "are you okay?" Espio asked "I'm fine, is Silver doing okay?" we look at him and he was limping since Sonic kept hurting him by slamming his feet into his stomach and ribcage "no" the snowy white hedgehog replied "I'm in so much pain that I can barely move" Ianon picked up the white hedgehog bridal style "hey, it's not my fault, you're the one who started it in the first place" Sonic blamed. "ENOUGH WITH THE FIGHT!" Tails yelled "listen…" we heard loud hammer poundings and jackhammer drillings "we must be at my high school, it's getting a make over that was supposed to be done 45 years ago but instead it's 45 years overdue" everyone's jaw dropped "so that means this project was supposed to be done at year-" Tails was doing the math in his head "-1968". "Forget about the project, we need to know what thing we-I mean _I_-have to fight that's inside that school…is it dangerous?" Ianon nodded "it's my boy enemy: Clifton Kirk, in the middle of school year, he built a robot suit that can transform into a giant version of him but on the giant robot, his core is on his cheast right in the center" Ianon warned "but it's too risky for little Sonic here to do, he could die if he tried" the girl looked at Sonic from the past that looked sad "it's okay, I have plenty of enemies that you can fight like my ex-boyfriend: Joshua Barnett, he'll be with Clifton and all you have to do is fist fight him until he runs out of energy, okay?" little Sonic was happy "but you must get the two to be way apart from each other". Ianon looked at Espio "Es, incase little Sonic is hurt really bad or incase anything goes wrong…fight for him instead" the girl told the chameleon "the rest of you stay, I'll be going in there to heal Silver but if I don't come back in ten minutes, tell Sonic to come look for me" as Ianon looked at the others then she turned to Espio and the two Sonics "when you're done, wait with the group, do you all understand?"

"_**YES MA'AM!"**_

"Good, let's go" the two blue hedgehogs, Espio, Ianon (carrying Silver) went inside the quiet, empty building but Sonic kept the door open for Ianon to get through "I'm going to the cafeteria to lay Silver down on a table, you guys do what you need to do and try not to get lost"… the girl finally made it to a table "I do appreciate your hospitality, Ms" Silver said "aw, you're too kind" I put him on a clean table where he laid on his back "okay, do what you need to do" Ianon made her hands glow sky blue and Silver's body was glowing the same color but you can still see him "remove the pain, heal the hurt, fix the injuries, and take away of what still remains" Silver stopped glowing blue including Ianon's hands. "Can you walk again?" Silver got down from the table and he was walking normally "yes! I'm back on track!" Silver used his telekinesis power to make him fly a little off the ground "thank you Ianon" Silver hugged the fairy girl "you're welcome Sil'" as she returned the hug

"**IANON POP!"**

The two looked around until a girl with brown hair and black glasses wearing a zebra striped peace sign shirt with tight blue jeans with gold sparkly TOMS running to them "hey Ianon" "hey Mary Ann" the two girls hugged "so who's your cute animal friend?" Mary asked "Silver the Hedgehog" Mary picked up the white creature "he's so soft" through Silver's eyes; he was in love with this girl that he kissed her on the lips and hugged the teenage girl "well Mary, if you want to come with us then you can" Mary nodded and went with Silver and Ianon while holding the hedgehog's hand as they walked…the trio found little Sonic and Espio but little Sonic was a mess sitting on the ground with a few band-aids on him but Espio was fist fighting Joshua then Es gave him the last punch where the boy fell on the ground in exhaustion "little Sonic!" Ianon healed little 'S' making him better "good job Espio" Ianon congratulated the chameleon as she got up with little Sonic "thanks Ianon but who's the girl that's holding Silver's hand" Espio pointed out as they looked at the human and hedgehog "my friend Mary Ann and I think they are a couple now" the two blushed "lets go find our Sonic"

***CRASH!***

…

"And that's the end of that" Sonic said coming to the group "Clifton is really stubborn, he kept on blocking the core so I had to attack the eyes then the core" Mary and Ianon laughed "yep, that's Clifton alright" Ianon said "so, who's the other girl?" "Sonic, this is Mary Ann" Mary blushed when Ianon introduced Mary to the blue hedgehog.

"**IANON!"**

"Now what?" two girls with glasses came quickly running to the group one had brown hair with red eyes wearing yellow shirt with a cupcake and muffin on it with designer jeans and tennis shoes and the other had brown curly hair but her eyes were brown and she was wearing a light green shirt with a pink heart on it with jeans and blue TOMS "Alexis! Ashlee!" Ianon hugged the two girls "Ianon, what's going on? We looked outside a window and its white, are we in heaven? Is it the end of the world? I don't know anything anymore!" the hedgehogs and chameleon had a 'W.T.F?' look on their faces "yeah, Lexi is a dramatic vampire sometimes and Ashlee is calm…Alexis, Ashlee, meet Sonics, Silver, and Espio" the fairy pointed to each one "but lets go to the others". (Once they made it outside, Ianon introduced her friends and told them about Eggman's plot then they were in the room thingy at the end of Sonic Gen and everyone were in their places). "Okay, whatever you are. If you want to avoid an embarrassing beat down, you better give up now!" Sonic threatened "You're not in a position to demand anything, you nasty little pincushion!" Eggman snapped as he opened a purple core thing "Eggman! But, how?" Tails wondered "He had a little help" Dr. Robotnik said as he opened his "Dr. Robotnik!" little Tail exclaimed. "Nobody calls me that anymore, if you would be so kind as to explain, gentleman genius Dr. Eggman from the future" being grossly kind and cute "it will be my pleasure, most excellent and efficacious Dr. Eggman of the past"

***FLASHBACK***

"After my most recent setback, I stumbled upon the primordial form of this unique creation. Which I discovered had amazing abilities even I have never been able to master. It could erase time and space! I then had the brilliant idea to use my discovery to undo my previous defeats!"

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"In order to perfect it, I needed the help of somebody as smart as I am. The only person that smart…is me!" "Oh, you are too kind, my dear future self! And I was happy to help!" the two Eggmans still being disgusting but I see Alexis doing that hand motion of making her hand talking but I had to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter "I captured your friends, flinging them through time to bait my traps". "But the more your monster tears through time, the more damage you do to the world!" Tails explained "The world? I'm going to own the world when I'm finished with Sonic!" then he started laughing crazily with a few coughs in between "wow. Will I really get that crazy?" past Eggman said to himself and the four human girls laughed in their hand trying to keep the two Eggmans not hearing them 'he's not a doctor, he's a mad scientist' Alexis mouthed and the girls continued laughing. "Heheh! We'll see who's crazy after I destroy both Sonics…forever!" then Alexis whispered "yeah right, the Sonics are gonna crack you like an egg and eat you for breakfast because you just got served" then the four girls began laughing again "you mean after _we_ destroy them" Dr. Robotnik corrected "less arguing, More destroying" Eggman said "destroy me? You and what mustache? I beat you all the time by myself, and now there's two of me!" Sonic said then Alexis whispered but mostly she wanted to shout "yeah, beat him like an egg yolk in a bowl and boy, I'm cracking up some jokes here" and the girls were mostly muffled coughing than laughing "then I'll have twice as much fun defeating you!" the purple capsules closed and a purple orb was made at the monster's hands that shot smaller ones and the Sonics went in different directions around the creature "keep moving!" Sonic told his past self then I saw one of the arms with a hand go through time then the two Sonics jumped in front of the beast to hit it but it swat them away 'this is _not_ good' so I began running to the two to help them get up so I lend out a hand and the two got on their feet, we look behind us and the hand smashed us but didn't kill us…I think "that was just to soften you up. Now it's time to meet your doom" I think I heard Eggman…

"YOU CAN DO IT, SONIC!" Amy cheered

"COME ON, SONIC, SMACK HIM!" Knuckles cheered

"YOU'VE GOT THIS, SONIC!" Shadow cheered

"YOU CAN WIN, SONIC!" Rouge cheered

"YOU'VE GOT THE POWER SONIC!" Vector cheered

"FOCUS YOUR SPIRIT!" Espio cheered

"WE'RE WITH YOU GUYS!" Charmy cheered

"I BELIEVE IN YOU, SONIC!" Cream cheered

"DON'T GIVE IN, SONIC!" Blaze cheered

"I KNOW YOU CAN DO THIS, SONIC!" Silver cheered

"YOU CAN WIN SONIC!" little Tails cheered

"YOU ALWAYS DO!" Tails cheered

"BELIEVE IN YOURSELF, SONIC!" the girl trio posse cheered

(The seven Chaos Emeralds circled around them, making them float high in the sky and the two opened their eyes but Sonic was about to say something when he saw Ianon on the ground…dead) "IANON!" everyone except the Eggmans got down but Alexis slipped on the bar thingies "ALEXIS!" Tails cried out but Shadow caught her and the girl blushed "hi, I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" the two went to the circle and Knuckles was crying with his heart soaked in sadness 'Ianon, don't die now, you're my best girlfriend, you helped me with my problems along the way since we met but…I believe in you, you can make it through this Ianon' (purple clouds fill the sky and Ianon's body lifted off the ground) "YOU THINK THAT WOULD DEFEAT ME? LETS DO THIS SONIC!" the girl shouted, evolving into her Believix form as the two blue hedgehogs became super going through time with Eggman

_***KNUCKLES' POV***_

Everyone was cheering on for Sonic and Ianon through the transceivers but I was pacing back and forth, hoping that Ianon wouldn't die again "Knuckles, what's wrong?" Alexis asked "just worried that Ianon wouldn't make it" I said "Knux, I know Ianon, she's one tough cookie to kill, trust me" I had to agree with her, for somebody who knows Ianon more than I do. We walked over to Tails who was holding one of the transceiver "how are they doing?" I asked Tails "fine but Ianon got hit by a few lasers and I don't think she could make it" he held the device to me "would you like to say something?" I gave a nod then he pressed down the button "Soda Pop, don't give up, don't let this be our final moment together when we are far apart, you can win this Ianon and I know you can do it" (they were enveloped in whiteness and they were back at the party)

***3****rd**** PERSON POV***

Sonic took a bite out of his chili dog that fell from the air "still warm *chuckles* Time travel!" then the others came back and they all cheered "I'll admit, you weren't half bad, Sonic" Knuckles said "half bad? Are you kidding? He was all great!" Amy said, strongly pushing Knuckles into the tree with a backwards somersault then little Tails and regular Tails was walking over to the party "He collects how many? Wow, where does somebody put all those gold rings?" little Tails asked his older look alike "You know what? I don't know. I keep forgetting to ask" Tails answered his younger self "hey, where's Ianon?" Charmy asked then everyone was on their toes even Knuckles was out of unconsciousness "she must of not made it" Knuckles said sadly as he was on his two feet "now I'll never see her again" his tail drooped to the ground as his head hung. "Knuckie, it's not the end of the world" Rouge said "well to my life, it is…Ianon was the one who held the pieces together but without her, it just fell apart" Sonic heard a soft, cute, sleepy hum and looked on the ground then behind him "found her" Ianon was asleep, curled in a ball, in the sun and sometimes her wings flap a little. Knuckles walked to his girlfriend and got down on his knees then kissed her cheek "so Sonic, what did you wish for?" Amy asked and Sonic turned his head to her "I wished for the best birthday ever".

**THE**

**END**


End file.
